


tender

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: mia starts realising her feelings for alex after spending a lot of time with him on their study dates. and one night, she decides to take a risk and see if he still feels the same way....





	tender

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hey, can you please write about first Winterberg kiss? If you want. Thank you :D
> 
> this is kind of like a continuation from the tutoring a.u (exclusive math support club)

mia got a 3 on the retake. it was unbelievable. a 6, to a 3, in the span of 4 days. she was so relieved and excited about the change that she begged alex to tutor her forever.

not that she had to beg, though.

it had been 3 months, and alex and mia made it a priority to study together, not only math, but other subjects. sometimes it was at alex’s, and other times it was at mia’s.

the blonde couldn’t bring herself to admit it, but over the course of time she spent with alex, she got to know him a lot better. she found out that he had a brother, he wasn't close to his family, his favourite play was _macbeth_ and his favourite book series was _the_ _chronicles of narnia_. oh, and he preferred no toppings on his pizza. mia knew that because they ordered in pizza one day.

she started liking him. a lot.

it was just another ordinary study date (as they decided to call them) at mia’s, but when they were done for the day and alex started packing up, the blonde stopped him. “hey,” she said, “wanna stay a little longer? for dinner?” she tried to sound as casual as she could.

alex let a smirk grow on his face. “miss me already?” he teased, “i haven't even left.”

mia rolled her eyes. “it was just an offer!” she protested, a little too quickly. she couldn't let him know that she’s inhibited a slight crush on him. okay, a pretty big one.

alex bumped his shoulder against hers, and the small contact made her feel a little fuzzy inside. _scheiße,_ she cursed, _not again._ it wasn't the first time alex made her feel that way. and to top it off, it was from the smallest of contacts, like fingertips brushing from passing each other things, or when alex casually rested his leg against hers.

“okay. i’ll stay.” he plopped back onto mia’s bed, “if you promise good food. and netflix.” his eyebrows wriggled suggestively.

mia smacked his head.

with their bowls of pasta, mia’s laptop in front of them and the lights switched off, they decided on watching _the breakfast club,_ a classic that they both loved.

through the first half of the movie, mia couldn't help but glance at alex, a habit that she picked up. she watched him as his eyes intensively stared at the screen, his focus completely on the movie.

it was now the scene where the 5 teens were all sitting together, talking about how they ended up in detention. no matter how many times she’s watched the film, she always cried when brian talked about his family. she couldn't help but relate herself back to him. it was a lot like that with her family, the pressure she received from them.

a teardrop rolled down her cheek as soon as brian started crying.

before she could wipe it away herself, alex, who had been watching her, wiped it off for her. he held an emotion in his eyes that mia couldn't place.

their attention was off the screen, and on each other. mia wanted to memorise every single feature on alex’s flawless face.

her eyes fell down to his lips and when they came back up, the boy was already leaning in.

their lips touched softly, hesitantly, before mia leaned in even closer and deepened the kiss.

it was more than everything she dreamt of. he felt like a dream.

when they broke apart, alex placed his hand on hers. “be mine,” he whispered, “please.”

she responded by pulling him into another kiss.

_♬ tell me, your troubles and doubts, giving me everything inside and out.... ♬_


End file.
